Mikah
Mikah was the former captain of the ''Star of Deltora'', and the brother of Zoolah. With the Staff of Tier, he reigned as the King of Tier until Britta and her goozli took the Staff from him. History Early life Mikah was a deckhand in the Rosalyn fleet as a young boy. He fled Deltora along with the fleet on the day the Shadow Lord invaded, and lived in exile for sixteen years. At some point he became a captain, and befriended Dare Larsett. When Dare became an independent trader and owned the Star of Deltora, Mikah was its captain. He captained the ship on its maiden journey to find the Staff of Tier. Larsett successfully obtained the Staff and locked it in the ship's cargo hold, but Mikah was power-hungry and could not resist the call. He tricked Larsett, telling him he must use the Staff to heal his maimed hand. When Larsett agreed to touch the Staff once more and use it to heal the captain, Mikah cut off Dare Larsett's hand and fused it to his own arm, claiming the Staff for himself. After claiming the Staff and killing Larsett, Mikah sailed to the Isle of Tier. Mikah placed Larsett's skeleton at the helm of the Star and wrote a note claiming the skeleton was his and framing Larsett for betraying the crew and awakening the Isle of Tier. Larsett's skeleton was subsequently buried at the Del harbour graveyard with a gravestone bearing Mikah's name, reading: "Beneath this stone lies Mikah, 45 years, first Captain of the Star of Deltora. Foully betrayed by one he trusted, he perished attempting to bring his ship home. His courage will never be forgotten." Shadows of the Master Mikah, now ruling as the King of Tier, sensed that something important was happening from the Isle of Tier. After a flashback, he decided that he must find out what is about to happen. Two Moons Mikah became increasingly nervous of Britta reaching the island and the wraiths felt this. He felt anger and shock as they revealed the ports that Britta would be visiting, the same ones he visited with Dare Larsett long ago. ''The Towers of Illica'' Mikah feared he had lost power over the wraiths and they were being drawn to Britta. If Britta came close enough to the Isle she would be compelled to take up the Staff and become its new master. Though he could not speak of it to the wraiths, who would not understand his alarm, he did not want Britta to take his place. The Hungry Isle Personality Mikah was brave but unimaginative and power-hungry. He was loyal to Dare Larsett and the Rosalyn fleet until the Staff of Tier proved too great a temptation for him. Abilities Mikah is presumed to have been a capable sailor and captain, as he captained the Star of Deltora on its first voyage. As the Master of the Staff of Tier, and the King of Tier, he had powerful magic that allowed him to control wraiths to some extent, cure all ills, live forever, and create objects out of nothing. However, the source of these powers was the Staff of Tier alone, and only while holding it in his hand could he use the powers. Furthermore, the Staff allowed him to live forever. Relationships Zoolah Mikah cared for Zoolah, as he asked the Rosalyn fleet to look after her after his death. Dare Larsett Dare and Mikah were good friends. Mikah seemed to like and trust Dare, as he captained his ship on its maiden voyage, but he betrayed and murdered Larsett for control of the Staff of Tier. Relatives Appearances Star of Deltora * Shadows of the Master * Two Moons * The Towers of Illica * The Hungry Isle Trivia * The name 'Mikah' or 'Micah' is derived from the Hebrew 'Mikha' (מיכה) which means "who is like God?" or "who is like Yahweh?" (God's name in the Tanakh, the Hebrew Bible), and is the name of several people in the Tanakh.Wiktionary: Micah (English)Wiktionary: Micah (Hebrew)Wikipedia: Micah References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Point of view characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Magic users Category:Deceased